vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raziel
Powers and Stats Tier:'' 8-C '| At least '8-B '''with the Wraith Blade | Low ''7-C with the Spiritual Reaver'' ''in the Spectral Realm '''Name: Raziel Origin: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Gender: Male Age: 2000+ years Classification: Human (born like one) | Vampire (after being resurrected by Kain) | Wraith (after being resurrected by the Elder God) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, immortality (Type 1 and 3, 4 and 7 in the Spectral Realm), can walk through no solid walls (just in the Spectral Realm), elemental manipulation (via Wraith Blade), Regeneration (likely Low-Godly, just in the Spectral Realm), soul devourer, telekinesis, matter compression, telekinesis bullet, he can climb walls, dimesional travel, he can pass from the spectral to the material realm, sharp claws Attack Potency: Wall Level '| At least ''Room Level+ with the Wraith Blade with Elemental powers '''Speed: Superhuman speed travel | Supersonic '(is able to dodge projectiles and spells) | ''Hypersonic (can keep up with Kain) '''Lifting Strenght: At least Class 5 '(in the Material Realm, he can lift one block stone around 2 cubic meters, and drag to 4 of this cubes) 'Striking Strength: Class KJ | At least Class MJ 'with the Wraith Blade with Elemental powers, likely higher 'Durability: Small Building Level '''in the Material Realm (he can survive explotions, spells, and being impaled by The Reaver) | '''Unknown '''in the Spectral World '''Stamina: In Material Realm, as long as he can support his material body | Nearly limitless in the Spectral Realm Range: Melee, extended with the Wraith Blade | Several meterse with telekineric projectiles and Wraith Blade's spells Standard Equipment: Claws; he can use other weapons like spears and torchs; Soul reaver wrath blade, soul reaver vampiric sword Intelligence: clever skilled fighter; he was a great sarafan warrior and a powerful lieutenant of Kain Weakness: In the Material Realm, he need to consume soul to support his material body, otherwise, he'll return to the Spectral Realm. He's more powerful in the Spectral Realm, but can't use the Elemental powers of the Wraith Blade there Notable Attacks/Techniques: Raziel can use various powers linked to the different forms of the Soul Reaver. Type of Soul Reaver blades: - Spectral Reaver: the green blade used on the spectral plane, causes greater damages in combo and has the spiritual explosion. - Material Reave'r: the blue blade can cut almost anything and increase the attack power of the user, reaver burst. - '''Darkness Reave'r: purple blade; creates mini-shades(Charged Attacks); invisibility; can blind sentinels eyes. - 'Light Reave'r:yellow blade; blinds enemies (CA), light burst, greater damages to shadows, actives pink crystals, illuminates the area around the user and the dark-balls. - '''Fire Reaver: flame blade; burns enemies (CA); fire burst; liquify ice. This blade's blows can burn the enemy when used. - Air Reaver: white blade; create small vortex (CA); very sharp blade; tornado burst; wall destruction; actives ascensional currents; allow the user to move quickly in the swamps. - Water Reave'''r: light-blue blade; freezes the enemies for sometime (CA); freezing burst; blow out fire. - '''Earth Reaver: brown blade; creates stone spikes (CA); earthquake burst; allows to create earth platforms. - Spirit Reave'''r: white-blue blade; the strongest form of the SR; it can kill all type of enemies and break walls with a single blow; causes serious dameges to bosses with the spirit burst. All the SR forms can shoot bullets infused with elemental powers. - '''Soul Reaver Vampiric Blade: this is the complete sword, infused with the power of its material and spiritual forms. Cause great dameges, drinks the vitality blood of its victims; generates a violent burst and makes Raziel immortal on the material plane.Category:Characters Category:Legacy of Kain Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Male Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ghosts Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undeads Category:Regeneration Category:Vampires